KARMA
by acetaotao
Summary: Karena yang memilih merelakan dan pergi dulunya pernah bertahan sekuat hati. Karena yang memilih angkat tangan dan menyerah dulunya pernah memperjuangkan namun tak dihargai. Just prolog. Chanbek story / YAOI / boyslove
1. Chapter 1

"Jika kau tak mencintaiku kenapa masih bertahan denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu merasakan sakitnya mencintai orang yang salah. Kau! Tak seharusnya mencintaiku! "

"Kalau begitu aku menyerah saja. _Let me go.."_

"Dasar gay menjijikkan! Pergi kau ke neraka!"

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi. Kumohon.."

"Maafkan kebodohanku di masa lalu. _You are the one,_ baek _"_

"Tidak Chanyeol, kamu yang benar. Tidak sepantasnya seorang lelaki berdiri di sisi lelaki lainnya. Itu menyalahi takdir aku sadari hal itu. Cinta ini keliru."

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau benar. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Kembalilah, kau tahu aku tak bisa tanpamu." Chanyeol memohon. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mengertilah Chanyeol kau hanya belum terbiasa. Lagipula aku telah memutuskan untuk mengabdikan hidupku pada Tuhan. " Tubuh Chanyeol merosot.

'Inikah karma untukku? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baekhyun tengah tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan keringat bercucuran tengah berebut bola di lapangan basket. Bahkan seragam laki-laki itu telah basah oleh keringat hingga menampakkan cetakan tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna dengan abs menghiasi tubuh lelaki tampan itu.

Ingin sekali memberikan _soft drink_ sekedar untuk melepas dahaga lelaki yang amat dicintanya . Namun ia bimbang. Daripada deg-deg an Baekhyun justru takut.

' _Ayolah baekhyun, harus berapa lama lagi? '_

 _'Aku tidak siap. Bagaimana jika ia jijik kepadaku setelah ini?'_

 _'Kali ini saja, beranikan dirimu bacon!'_

 _'Baiklah, fighting!'_

Pertarungan batin pun berakhir. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus berani memulai. Persetan dengan persepsi orang. Ini hidupnya. Toh, bukankah dia sudah terbiasa dengan hinaan orang-orang? Saat kakinya akan melangkah menyalurkan _soft drink_ di tangannya, seorang gadis remaja tiba-tiba merangsek maju dan menabraknya. Membuat _soft drink_ di tangannya terjatuh terjatuh begitu saja.

Bahkan tak ada kata maaf. Gadis itu melenggang pergi dan kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki pujaan hatinya. Sakit. Melihat Krystal Jung bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu membiarkannya.

' _Ah sudahlah, toh Krystal memang kekasih virtualnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bagian dari sisi gelap Chanyeol yang tak seorang pun tahu. '_ Batin Baekyun miris.

Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Memilih kembali ke kelas daripada melihat adegan-adegan yang hanya membuatnya sakit hati. Ia cukup tahu diri dengan statusnya. Dan tubuh ringkih itu meninggalkan lapangan setelah 1 jam penuh berada disana. Tak sadar akan sepasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Well, mari kita tinggalkan Baekhyun sejenak dan beralih ke pasangan ter hot nomor dua se XOXO High School. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol-Jung Krystal yang kini tengah pamer kemesraan di sudut lapangan basket. Okay, pasangan nomor wahid tentu saja Kris-Tao yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di mana dan kapan saja.

"Oppa hebat sekali! Oppa jjang!" Krystal mengacungkan dua jempolnya di depan Chanyeol. Membuat laki-laki itu gemas dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya hingga memerah.

"Oppa, lihat pasti pipiku memerah karena oppa. Huft"

"Aigoo kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan eoh?" Chanyeol tertawa dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke dekapan nya

"Oppa bisakah oppa menemaniku ke mall siang ini? Aku ingin membeli koleksi gucci terbaru bulan ini. Ne ne ne?" Krystal mengedip-edipkan matanya. Ber _aegyo._

"Kau ingin kumakan eoh? Baiklah baiklah untuk tuan putri semua pasti akan hamba penuhi" Chanyeol berlutut seolah-olah seorang pelayan yang menuruti apapun keinginan sang tuan putri.

"Gomawo oppa."

 _Cup_

Krytal mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol dan berlari. Gadis itu malu rupanya.

Chanyeol menenggak kembali minumannya. Ia melihatnya. Ya, ia melihat sepasang tangan yang terulur ke arahnya hendak memberikan minuman yang sama dengan yang diberikan kekasihnya ini. Tatapan mata kecewa itu , bahkan Chanyeol memperhatikannya hingga sedetail itu.

' _Ah sudahlah toh dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tak penting.'_

"Oi Yeol, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ayo masuk kelas." Kris terlihat segar setelah tadi bertanding basket dengannya. Disampingnya ada seekor panda menyebalkan yang memandang datar ke arahnya. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Tao. Kekasih Kris yang amat menyebalkan. Panda jadi-jadian yang selalu merengek ini-itu. Dan Kris dengan bodohnya selalu menurutinya.

"Duluan saja. Aku menyusul. Aku tak mau bersama seekor panda manja saat ini. "

"Ish! Ayo ge kita masuk. Tinggalkan saja dobi ini sendirian di lapangan. Biar dia dimakan hantu lapangan ini." Dan Tao menarik kekasih tingginya itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, dia memang tidak pernah akur dengan namja panda itu. Entahlah hanya saja melihat tingkahnya yang polos dan menggemaskan itu justru membuat Chanyeol benci. Laki-laki lemah dan cengeng seperti Tao selalu membuatnya benci. Ya, seperti orang itu...

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan sekarang Chanyeol tengah berada di depan kelas 2 A menunggu kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama ah jangan lupa untuk menuruti kekasihmu membeli koleksi Gucci yeol.

"Kajja oppa. Aku tidak sabar untuk membeli mereka. "Krystal melangkah dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu chagy. Oppa tak ingin kau melewatkan makan siangmu. " Chanyeol menyentil pelan dahi kekasihnya yang terlalu excited ini.

"Ay ay captain!"

Dan semua murid menatap kepergian mereka dengan berbagai arti. Ada yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka, ada yang mengagumi, bahkan ada yang menatap sinis. Well Chanyeol adalah salah satu penguasa sekolah ini. Dan Jung Krystal adalah Princess di angkatanyya. Jadi jangan salah jika mereka begitu terkenal seantero sekolah Internasional ini.

Setelah berkeliling dan membeli koleksi Gucci serta barang branded lainnya, kini pasangan kita ini tengah menikmati waktu santai di kedai ice cream. Mereka duduk di pinggir dengan masing-masing satu porsi ice cream. Chocolate untuk si wanita and banana –as always untuk si pria.

"Oppa aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ne"

"Oke chagy. Perlukah kuantar?" dan chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

 _Blush_

"Ish oppa mesum" dan Krystal beranjak pergi ke toilet.

Hening. Sepeninggal kekasihnya ke toilet Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ice cream miliknya telah habis beberapa detik yang lalu. Mungkin memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat tidak buru juga.

Dan Chanyeol memandang ke luar. Kedai ini memang dilapisi kaca bening seperti kebanyakan kedai di mall lainnya. Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan murid sma seperti dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba panangannya terkunci pada seseorang. Seorang pemuda mungil dengan beanie putih yang sedang memasuki toko buku di seberang kedai ice cream ini. Ah ngmong-ngomong tentang pemuda itu, dia jadi merindukannya...

' _Temui aku jam 9 malam ini.'_

 _Send._

Dan pesan singkat ini telah terkirim.

Kira-kira siapa orang yang ingin ditemui Chanyeol nanti?

Dan siapa pemuda mungil dan orang yang dirindukan Chanyeol?

***acetaotao***

Hai semuanya, chapter 2 sudah update. Well, im newbie here. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya dari chingu semua. Review juseyoooo

Gomawo~


End file.
